Quand Undertale rencontre Disney
by Simakai
Summary: Juste des skits cons en imaginant des personnages d'Undertale à la place de ceux de Disney.
Posez pas de questions. Une petite convo avec Jafaden et mon cerveau est parti sur un délire totalement débile. Mais je rêve de voir quelqu'un illustrer ça!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Mais déjà la grande horloge sonnait les coups de minuit. Flowey avait tenté de retenir Papyrus de ses lianes, mais celui-ci avait pu s'échapper, et il dévalait les marches du château vers son carrosse qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une citrouille. Soudain, il sentit qu'il perdait quelque chose, et il se retourna: un plat de spaghetti, celui qu'il avait gardé sous ses jupons toute la soirée, était tombé là! Mais il n'avait pas le temps de revenir le ramasser, et il se précipita vers son carrosse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'horloge ne sonne le dernier coup.

Flowey vit tristement sa dulcinée s'éloigner. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ferait battre son (absence de) coeur, et il semblait partager ses sentiments, pourquoi était-il parti si vite? Soudain, dans les marches de l'entrée du palais, il vit quelque chose d'inusité: un plat de spaghettis, dans une assiette de verre. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un signe laissé par Papyrus! Il pourrait le retrouver, grâce à ce plat: il irait chez chaque prétendante du royaume tester leur cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le même goût... unique.

O*O*O

Papyrus était le plus beau squelette du royaume, cela allait sans dire. Avec ses os d'un blanc nacré et ses manières distinguées, nul ne pouvait se comparer. Ainsi, quand Gaster interrogea son miroir magique, celui-ci lui répondit: "Tu es très belle, ô ma reine, mais Papyrus est encore plus belle que toi!"

Gaster complota donc pour assassiner Papyrus, mais celui-ci eut vent de l'affaire et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Gaster envoya le Greater Dog à sa poursuite, mais Papyrus était l'ami des animaux, et pu le convaincre de ne pas le tuer. Le Greater Dog ramena plutôt un faux coeur à la place, mais si Gaster ne se laissa pas prendre, il avait perdu sa trace.

Papyrus erra dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une petite maison charmante, où sept Temmies vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Papyrus leur offrit de faire le ménage et la cuisine en échange du logis, ce que les Temmie acceptèrent avec joie.

"HOI HOI! HOI HOI! On s'en va au boulot! Hoi-hoi hoi-HOI!"

Avec ses pouvoirs magiques, Gaster retrouva finalement la trace de Papyrus, et il se déguisa avant de se téléporter devant la maison, en l'absence des Temmies. Il frappa à la porte, et Papyrus lui ouvrit, souriant. Il ne put refuser le plat de spaghetti que lui tendait le mendiant, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les boulettes de viande étaient empoisonnées!

Ainsi Papyrus tomba dans un profond sommeil semblable à la mort. Les Temmies pleuraient la perte de leur compagnon si fort qu'ils attirèrent l'attention du prince Flowey qui passait par là. Ne comprenant rien aux explications des Temmies, et simplement hypnotisé par la beauté du squelette qui reposait sur un lit de fleurs, il se pencha sur lui et lui fit… un sort de soins. Papyrus put ainsi se réveiller, et il alla vivre sous la protection de Flowey, dans son magnifique château.

O*O*O

Undyne avait vu son prince alors qu'elle nageait proche de la surface: petite et trappue, mais totalement adorable et passionnée par son chant. Elle voulait aller la rejoindre, mais les monstres poissons et les monstres de la surfaces ne pouvaient se mêler si facilement… Undyne regardait sa queue de poisson en soupirant. Si seulement elle avait des jambes!

Asgore lui avait bien interdit de s'approcher de la surface, mais elle allait négocier de nouveau. Il était le roi, il avait sûrement le pouvoir de lui donner les jambes qu'elle voulait!

-NON MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER ALLER À LA SURFACE ESPÈCE DE VIEUX CINGLÉ? JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, JE SUIS CAPITAINE DE LA GARDE, MERDE!

Après l'avoir secoué par le collet pendant un bon moment, Asgore accepta et lui donna des jambes. Undyne put rejoindre le prince Alphys à la surface et écouter toutes sortes d'animés avec elle.

O*O*O

Toriel avait posé une patte protectrice autour de son nouveau-né, mais il était l'heure. Gaster traça les symboles sur le front d'Asriel avec de la sève, puis y mit un peu de poussière pour qu'ils soient bien visibles. Asgore et Toriel regardaient, l'air attendri.

Gaster prit le bébé dans ses bras sous le regard confiant du couple royal, et monta lentement la grande pierre, devant tout le royaume qui s'était réuni là en ce grand jour. Il présenta Asriel à bout de bras, et la foule des monstres applaudit. Un rayon de soleil traversa la Barrière et illumina le bébé, qui se demandait se qui se passait tandis qu'un royaume entier s'agenouillait devant lui. C'était le cycle de la vie.

O*O*O

Frisk était venu dans cette caverne pour simplement voler une lampe, mais maintenant il était coincé sous la montagne, et il pouvait se compter chanceux d'être encore en vie. Flowey sur son épaule lui fit un air désolé. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient pris tous les deux dans cette situation, mais Frisk ne lui en voulait pas. Pas trop, en tout cas.

Un reflet sur la lampe attira l'attention de Frisk, qui frotta pour mieux lire ce qui y était écrit. Et soudain…

Fumée! Explosions! Étincelles! Flowey alla se réfugier derrière un rocher.

Et un squelette lumineux émergea de la lampe!

-WOWIE! ÇA FAISAIT UNE ÉTEEEEEEEERNITÉ QUE J'ÉTAIS COINCÉ LÀ-DEDANS, EXCUSE MOI UN INSTANT!

Et le squelette prit son crâne entre ses mains et lui fit faire un tour complet. Les craquements étaient plutôt inquiétants, mais visiblement cela faisait du bien au squelette, qui fit apparaître un micro dans ses mains et demanda à l'humain, comme un animateur de télévision, quel était son nom.

Frisk répondit, avec l'impression d'halluciner. Peut-être qu'il s'était frappé la tête plus fort qu'il ne le croyait dans toute cette histoire…

-TU ES PLUS PETIT QUE LE DERNIER HUMAIN QUE J'AI VU PASSER, MAÎTRE, MAIS JE POURRAI EXAUCER TOUS TES SOUHAITS!

Frisk, intrigué d'être appelé maître, lui demanda comment c'était possible.

-MAIS VOYONS, JE SUIS LE SOUVENT IMITÉ, MULTIPLES FOIS DUPLIQUÉ, MAIS JAMAIS ÉGALÉ: LE PAPYRUS DE LA LAMPE!

Excité, Frisk l'interrogea sur les voeux.

-TROIS, POUR ÊTRE PRÉCIS. AUCUN ÉCHANGE OU REMBOURSEMENT, ET QUELQUES CONDITIONS SPÉCIALES, MAIS SINON, JE PEUX EXAUCER TOUS TES DÉSIRS. TU N'AURAS JAMAIS UN AMI COMME MOI!

Et la comédie musicale commença.


End file.
